


I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

by artificialmelody



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, Eventual Romance, F/F, Lesbian AU, protective aquaria, vixaria, yuhua x blair (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Vixen met Aquaria in a somewhat unforeseen way: when one of the people she hated most was making her lose her mind, the blonde appeared as a ray of light to help her fight Eureka. It was a total surprise, an unexpected thing that made her speechlessAnd eventually, Vixen gets a date, thanks to Asia - one of her best friends. And surprisingly the person is a very familiar face to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The sharp taste of Vixen's cappuccino invaded her senses when she took the first sip. The café used to be a hangout for all the students at her college, and on that day it wasn’t different. The place was so full that you couldn't listen to the sweet music in the background by complete. Vixen didn’t get bothered by that, she liked to be in the middle of people when they weren’t judging her, or mocking her.

She was waiting for her best friends: Asia, Brianna, and Blair. They always had these meetings at the café for studying. And ''studying'' meant they would be babbling on all the hottest gossips of the college. It was the only moment that she could relax a little bit since she didn’t use to even to leave her dorm very often.

Nobody would blame her for ordering stuff before everybody arrives. They used to always get late, it wasn't her fault. Plus, she was feeling stressed with all the college pressure, she needed a damn coffee.

Choosing to major in politics was a decision she loved to have made, but that turned so stressful. She only wanted more moments like that one, relax a little bit, and not overthink all the time.

Her feet were swinging to the sound of music. Vixen wasn’t a real fan of that artist, but she had to admit that was a very contagious music. She could get why all the students loved that place, the atmosphere was cool, she could feel at home there.

Unfortunately, any good feeling she felt in the moment ran away when a certain person opened the door. Eureka O’Hara, one of her biggest enemies and one of the worst people in the world for her. Eureka was loud, fake, and only wanted to do everything for attention. She wanted to play the victim when they fought so many times and make Vixen the villain - even if she was right.

Some people even started to avoid her because of Eureka. Because she was a perfect actress and manipulated everything for her own benefit. Vixen hated her, she liked to poke and poke, and she knew Vixen would give in what she wanted: be the villain.

The place that was nice, hipster and cozy now looked chaotic only with her presence. She cursed because her friends didn’t arrive yet, if they were there she would feel stronger. But now everything she wanted was to prevent Eureka from starting her show.

 _‘’Please don’t talk to me, please don’t talk to me, go away…’’_ she thought, crossing her fingers under the table.

Great, that looked to work, because the awful girl didn’t look at anywhere but the menu she was reading. Vixen sighed in relief, drinking a sip of her cappuccino in celebration. She would get her order and leave, or sit on a table and not even notice her, everything would be fine. Or at least, was what she was trying to think.

‘’Vixen, darling!’’ Exclaimed Eureka, walking on her table direction

Vixen almost choked when she heard that. She started to wonder with all the people in this world, why her, and why she had to handle this kind of stress. As if all the college stress and her personal life stress wasn’t enough.

With all those people on the place, why her? Couldn’t she chill and forget Vixen existed for a couple of hours? Or that was too hard? It looked like she got pleasure on seeing Vixen mad, on always make everyone see her as angry.

‘’What do you want?’’ Vixen barked in response, taking another sip of her cappuccino and refusing to look at her face

‘’Oh, you’re always so rude! Girl, try to be nice sometimes…’’

‘’Why would I be nice with you?’’ Vixen raised one eyebrow.

Eureka sat on the chair next to her, what made her blood boil. She wasn’t even invited, she wasn’t even supposed to be there.

‘’Because you’re negative, and I’m only trying to make up things with you’’ she articulated. Vixen knew that was fake.

‘’Oh, nice attempt. You know what? I'll be polite now, you will not ruin my day... Eureka, can you please leave?!’’

‘’God, you don’t see I wanna help you. It’s what friends do, and I consider you as one and stu-’’

She got interrupted by Vixen, who hit her cappuccino mug on the table very angry:

‘’Let me clarify things’’ she raised her tone, it was too late for getting any control ‘’we are not friends. We never even were friends, and we are never going to be friends!’’ barked 

 _‘’Aggressive cunt’’_ she could hear they talking _‘’poor Eureka, why she even tries? That bitch will always be a bitter angry person’’ they gossiped ‘’she has a bad aura, I knew it’’_

Eureka’s diabolic smirk in the middle of it all turned that even more chaotic. Vixen looked to handle it on the outside, but on the inside, she was crying and craving for help. She hated that, she hated to get judged by people all the time. She hated to be a target for fights, she hated to never be at peace…

It looked like they were going to win again, and Vixen was this close to yell angry true facts about Eureka. But then the sound of somebody getting up and hitting their mug on the table caught her attention.

A blonde figure walked into Vixen's table. Vixen had to admit she looked stunning from feet to head. She was the definition of the word fashionable. She looked fabulous, and she was about to make a scandal: as a stubborn celebrity would do.

‘’Spare us all from your little exhibition show! If she doesn’t wanna talk to you, leave the fuck alone!’’ she threw the words on the bitter girl’s face ‘’She asked you in a polite way to leave! But you kept talking, you need to learn how to respect people’’

People were shaking, whispering why the blonde was doing it. She got up from her chair only for saving Vixen - a complete stranger she didn’t even know. But Vixen didn’t need to get saved by somebody else: she could save herself.

‘’Aquaria! Honey, I never thought you were the same kind of people as her, well, now I know you two are part of the bad vibes club…’’ she provoked

‘’You’re a part of the badly dressed club, is this your grandma’s nightie?’’ she pointed to the dress Eureka was wearing.

That was such a dumb choice. Vixen’s reputation was the worst. And Aquaria - that looked to be very popular and influential - was drowning herself only for defending her. She didn’t even know her, then why she was doing it? People would hate her because everybody loved Eureka, but she looked to don’t even care.

‘’You think you’re a superstar with your fancy outfits, your popularity, and your cocky attitude! But some people like to be humble sometimes...’’ Eureka alleged ‘’I know you have personal stuff with me. So, don’t take advantage of it, this is between me and Vixen!’’

So that was the reason, they had personal stuff. The fact Aquaria looked like a kind of grow up Regina George didn’t surprise Vixen. She got this air, and she didn’t like this kind of people.

‘’Well, I’m doing what every rational person would do. I always see you bullying her, then she gets angry with you. I’m not saving her, she doesn’t need it! I’m done with your bullshit, can you stop acting like a bully, and accept the fact you’re not the damn victim? You’re only the person who wants attention! Because your life is so miserable…’’ she sighed ‘’And gets dressed like a fifty-year-old lady….’’’

Vixen was speechless, Aquaria said everything with a few words. She felt a twinge in her chest for taking hasty conclusions about Aquaria. She wasn’t a selfish cunt, and that surprised Vixen. In fact, she actually looked nice and fair.

‘’Whatever, I was leaving anyways’’ she grumbled. Her bitter and hopeless tone made Vixen smile, while she got her iced coffee and left the place.

Every single person in the room was looking at both of them, she felt her cheeks burn. But when Vixen was going to say something like ‘’thank you’’, the blonde winked for her.

‘’Don’t worry, and I’m sorry for intruding on your personal thing with her. I know this bitch since high school, and she always did the same, with lots of people. I don’t want to see her do the same with you, you actually seem so nice’’

Vixen blushed, only a few people told her that. ‘’Nice’’ wasn’t a word that fitted on what people used to say about Vixen, was this girl studying on the same college as her?

Before she even decides to say something, Aquaria left the room. Vixen was still trying to process what happened, everything was so fresh running on her mind. People couldn’t stop whispering and looking at her.

She sighed and waited for her friends with a hand on her head. Everything was so chaotic, her heart was beating fast with all the events in that short period of time. Everybody was looking at her and gossiping. All she did was take another sip of her cappuccino, wondering if she should order another one.

The truth was that Vixen was speechless. She didn’t know where did Aquaria came from, and why so sudden she defended her that way. Of course, she explained it, but she was still speechless with her bravery. All her life Vixen hated to defended by someone else, but in that case, it didn’t look like Aquaria defended her. It looked like they destroyed Eureka together: Vixen started, Aquaria finished it.

All her thoughts ended when she saw her group of friends walking in her direction, and she sighed in relief. They looked a little bit mad, Vixen deduced it was because she already ordered something. But, they received her with a friendly smile and sat at the table.

‘’Girl, you can’t wait for us, don’t you?’’ Alleged Brianna, rolling her eyes.

‘’I’m sorry, but y’all took so long, what the fuck? Did any of you had diarrhea?’’

Asia rolled her eyes: ‘’girl you can’t joke with people’s fecal issues’’ advised ‘’and the only shit here is Cracker’s outfit. The bitch took hours to get dressed and she shows up like this?’’ she pointed to Brianna’s lavender dress ‘’basic!’’

‘’Okay bitch, but you’re so predictable! Animal print? Are you for real?’’ she pointed back, to Asia’s skirt.

‘’Guys! Are you two fighting now? Is it serious?’’ Blair complained.

‘’No, we love each other!’’ Asia held Cracker’s hand and raised their hands together ‘’sisters!’’

‘’Yes we do, we only don’t appreciate each other’s looks’’

‘’But I’m the prettiest one’’ Asia sighed, getting a poke from Brianna ‘’ugh, sorry’’

‘’Anyways…’’ Blair sighed, reading the menu ‘’what happened, Vixen? You looked disturbed by something’’

Vixen got back to reality, remembering of what happened. Of Aquaria, her words, the way they destroyed Eureka, and the way Vixen got shocked by the blonde’s action. She wanted to see her again, she got so many questions to ask.

‘’Fucking Eureka showed up to mess with everything…’’

‘’Oh!’’ Blair exclaimed in surprise, covering her mouth ‘’she’s so disgusting, I’m sorry’’

‘’Girl, only say she is a bitch already’’ Cracker protested ‘’but she is very disgusting, I’m ready for slap her ugly face’’

‘’Who even allowed her to breathe our air, oh my god!’’ Asia yelled.

‘’Guys…’’ Vixen tried to speak, but that was useless.

‘’Oh no Vix, you’re okay? Did she hurt you?’’ Blair tried to comfort.

‘’Guys…’’

‘’Oh she’s bitter because she will never be a model student like you, you’re so good! If you don’t turn out president I’ll sue…’’

‘’Agreed, Brianna! Vixen for the win!’’ Babbled Asia.

‘’Guys, can y’all p-’’

‘’When you become president, remember of us, okay?’’

‘’Guys!’’ she yelled, finally getting to talk ‘’fuck, she is a cunt, I know it! But I was trying to say that some girl I never saw in my life helped me to end with her, I don’t know’’

‘’Oh my god!’’ Brianna babbled ‘’like on cliché movies?’’

‘’Little Vixen need to get defense from someone else, what a cutie! Did she look hot at least?

Vixen stared at Asia, with a serious expression. She raised both eyebrows, the other girls felt the tension on her look and starting to look at Asia too. Yes, Vixen kinda noticed how pretty and fashionable Aquaria was! But she didn’t stare at her drooling or recorded every single part of her body with her brain.

‘’What now?’’ Asia complained ‘’Girl, we know how single you are! You don’t leave that cave you call room pretty much and is always focused on studying and shit. To be honest, you need a little fun! You should date her!’’

Since Vixen was such a focused person at college, she almost didn’t have time for parties or college romance. Because she wanted to go deep on that, graduate and follow her dream of joining the political career. Her friends always talked a lot about how she could socialize more, or find a college girlfriend. But that was very cliché for her: she only wanted to chill and pursue her dream, and nothing else.

When she tried, everything went wrong. She dated this girl for two months or even less than that. They broke up for the most predictable reason ever: Vixen didn’t have time for her, because he was always studying. That thing even could be a fun thing for her, the girl was lovely but turns out she wasn’t ready for that.

Sometimes, she wanted to have somebody who spends her time with. A person she could give all her love to. To share a cup of hot chocolate in cold days, or to even see before the class and go somewhere cool with. But she couldn’t do it, she was too focused, she needed to give her best, and a girlfriend would be a total distraction.

Of course, Aquaria was pretty, her attitude impressed Vixen a lot. She seemed nice and full of personality to show. Vixen wouldn’t have any problems on dating her, or even on being friends with her, but they didn’t even know each other.

She didn’t even know if they would even date, or see each other again. They don't even know each other, life would never be a cliché movie. That was pretty impossible, and Vixen wasn’t the kind of girl who daydreams about future things.

And she wouldn’t run for the arms of the first pretty girl who showed up by an accident of fate. Even if she defended her in that way. It was a dumb cliché, and such a teenager thing, Vixen was a grow up - she knew that was a joke.

‘’My life isn’t a romantic comedy movie, Asia!’’

‘’Oh, but I like the idea of romance…’’ Blair pouted, intruding on the discussion ‘’it’s cute, and isn’t impossible’’

‘’Blair, I detest to say it but you’re trapped on your own fairytale inside your mind. On real adult life, dating isn’t this thing you’re thinking’’ Brianna intruded on the discussion too.

Everybody laughed, while Blair crossed her arms looking very sad. They knew they didn’t end her little fantasy world, they only made her grumpy for some time, she would be fine. She was dating this girl Yuhua, but they only had a few weeks, and she was like a little girl babbling about it all the time. Vixen thought that was cute; she would love to be innocent like that again.

‘’Bri, we know you’re all bitter because you’re the mom friend’’ Vixen defended Blair. The ginger smiled while listened to her words to Brianna.

‘’Correction, Asia is the mom, I’m the vodka aunt! At least I go home with some people at parties… Asia is single for years, why is she giving Vix advice then?’’

‘’Bullying is wild, I’m only trying to help, Vixen is alone, she can’t get laid with her books’’ Asia complained.

‘’Asia you don’t know the kind of weird thing people do to help themselves these days…’’

‘’Oh my god, Blair!’’ Vixen choked ‘’I knew you had this inner pervert on you''

‘’M-me? No! Yuhua tells me those things, she’s the pervert’’

‘’Oh, please, you have your inner hoe, we know. Everyone has their inner hoe, and we need to show off bitch!’’ Brianna laughed.

‘’Vixen, time for showing your inner hoe!’’

Asia got a very thoughtful look, as something was being executed on her mind... Like a plan. Vixen Got scared of what that could mean.

‘’What? You don’t leave this idea huh? Your stubborn bitch!’’

‘’Okay, enough talking about that random girl. Even if you refuse to admit you think she's hot’’ she felt her cheeks burn with Asia’s words ‘’I can find you a date!’’

‘’No way!’’

‘’C’mon Vix!’’ Blair looked at her with the Shrek's cat eyes ‘’do it for me, your favorite friend who you love. I care about you and I wanna see you happy, you need a date, pretty please?’’

Blair’s best weapon was being cute. She could convince anyone with her bright blue eyes and a cute face, especially Vixen. Because they had this strong ligation, and Vixen knew she would never disappoint her.

‘’Blair is doing the shrek’s cat eyes, we know you can’t resist, this bitch made me wake up at six am to run on the beach! Say yes already’’ Brianna advised.

‘’Fine, fine’’ she sighed and heard Blair cheer in happiness.

‘’Yay!’’ She clapped her hands excited ‘’I’m so happy, I cannot be the only taken of the group though’’

‘’What Y'all are doing with our hopeless group of single hoes? Bri, we are the remaining ones, protect your ass’’

‘’Ugh, I don’t even know if I’ll like her…’’

‘’You will’’ Asia smiled with her perfect white glowing smile ‘’Do you like bowling? I know the perfect person…’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is on a bowling alley, and Vixen really likes it. But, she wonders if she will like the girl she's dating, the results can be surprisingly nice.

It had been about thirty minutes, Vixen was sitting on a pretty and retro yellow couch, fidgeting with the buttons of her denim jacket and looking slightly uncomfortable and nervous. It wasn’t that her date was late or something, but her friends made her up thirty minutes before, in order to make sure everything could eventually be a success. 

The problem was that she wanted to give up at the moment she came through the bowling alley door; dating wasn’t her strong spot - neither was bowling. Vixen didn’t need even to know the girl, but she knew everything would never be a fairy tale. 

She promised her friends - and herself - that she would try, so that was what she was doing there. Maybe it could be just a date, and then they would never meet again. Or, just a tiny fling that would end in two weeks, or last. Vixen was convinced that she could control that, and predict everything. 

What was actually bothering her was the noise. The bowling ball rolling on the track and tipping the pins made more noise than she thought, but all the people talking out loud was a thing she didn’t predict. She massaged her temples trying to amenize the huge headache she felt it was coming, while some dude yelled more and more with his friends about winning that round.

Her eyes almost jumped out of her face by the way she widened her eyes in surprise. The reason of her reaction was a certain blonde girl walking through the same door Vixen walked through in pure confusion, but the difference was that Aquaria was all smiley and confident - and you really couldn’t say the same about Vixen.

Aquaria’s steps in Vixen’s direction looked like in slow motion. The blue and purple neon lights of the place pleased her figure, making Vixen hypnotized by every step she was taking. But internally, she was overthinking. Her date would never be Aquaria, Asia wouldn’t be that bitch, or fate wouldn’t be so ridiculous at that point, right? 

It looked like the blonde girl was confused too, because she raised one eyebrow to her and waved clumsily. Vixen waved back, biting her lip in contemplation to Aquaria - who now was stopped in front of her. 

‘’Oh my god, hi! Remember me?’’ 

‘’How could I forget?! We ended a bitch together.’’

Aquaria laughed, the sound of her laugh was as charming as Vixen could’ve imagined it was. But not just the way she laughed, the way she tucked her hair under her ear while doing it added a ton of cuteness as well. 

‘’I didn’t know you liked bowling,’’ Aquaria took a seat at her side, ‘’but you’re not the person that I see walking alone, I mean, you’re so gorgeous and cool, who would leave you? What happened?’’ 

‘’Actually, Miss Aquaria, I like to be alone sometimes! But when I’m not alone, my friends practically force me to go out on a da-’’

Vixen couldn’t end her sentence because the blonde at her side yelled, putting both her hands on her mouth. She didn’t even know her, why she was that acting excited? Maybe Aquaria was just a very witty person, and Vixen was too bitter for social interaction anyways. 

‘’Oh my god, me too!’’ 

‘’No way!’’ Vixen raised one eyebrow, figuring out everything. ‘’Don’t tell me the person who arranged you this date is named…’’

‘’The girl with a continent name? Asia?’’ 

Damn Asia! She probably walked around the whole university area asking for a girl named Aquaria for that date. Well, finding a girl named Aquaria wouldn’t be that hard, so Vixen assumed giving Asia her name was a bad idea. 

‘’That’s my friend… Jesus, I’m sorry!’’ Vixen put one hand on her face. ‘’Looks like I’m your date tonight.’’

Aquaria’s blue eyes sparkled with Vixen’s words, she didn’t look upset like Vixen thought she would be. ‘’I’m very satisfied with it… And this is cool because we aren’t strangers.’’

‘’But we are strangers…’’ 

She doesn’t want to take away the spark of Aquaria’s eyes. But, suddenly, a sad face replaced the excited countenance she had seconds ago.

‘’I mean, not total strangers at all…’’

Vixen decided to give her a try. She wouldn’t make Aquaria sad in that way, it was just a date, dammit. She seemed nice, and Vixen would have to deal with that date no matter who was with her. Actually, she was kind of happy it was Aquaria - she didn’t know why, but she was.

‘’At least you can tell I’m the most cute stranger you’ve ever met.’’ Aquaria winked flirty, with her witty vibe coming back. 

Well, she was right. Vixen looked at her from top to bottom, she really looked cute. Nothing was wrong with her: she was cute, and nice, and had the best laugh Vixen ever heard. But, Vixen just was still thinking about how everything was pathetic. Anyways, she thought she could predict what was going to happen with them, so she accepted giving that date at least a try.

‘’Guess I’m right, you can’t stop looking at me.’’

‘’Okay, yes. Happy?’’

‘’I am always right, and here is my new affirmation: you will think I’m even more cuter when this is over.’’ 

‘’Hope your cuteness is equal your talent in bowling, then.’’ Vixen smiled and pointed to the bowling track next to then.

The fact Vixen wasn’t that nervous with flirting was a surprise. She usually did it on her previous dates, almost all the time - making the flirting thing come mostly, from the girl she was dating. She got a good reaction from Aquaria, since she blushed and smirked a bit. Vixen didn’t know why it was so easy to talk to her, but it was. 

‘’Oh wow, bowling nerd,’’ Aquaria mocked, getting up and running to the track Vixen pointed to. ‘’C’mon, don’t stop there.’’

The way she struggled with running with those bowling shoes was ridiculously cute. Aquaria looked like a child at a carnival. If she didn’t know her already, Vixen would say she wouldn’t even hurt a fly. 

Vixen got up, with her head still kinda hurting because of the noise. Aquaria got a bowling ball in her hands; she looked so distracted figuring out her move, it was really adorable. Suddenly, Vixen got an idea. She got closer to the blonde girl and held her, leading her from behind. 

Aquaria didn’t seem to expect this - neither did Vixen herself - but she smiled, accepting Vixen’s help. She bowed her hand, and threw the ball. The ball rolled along the lane in slow motion for her, it looked like the moment it would hit the pins was never coming. 

She could feel Aquaria’s heart pounding, breathing on her neck while the ball rolled. Aquaria reacted so well to all of that, but Vixen couldn’t deny that she was still surprised. Clearly, she was excited about that, and Vixen sort of became contaminated by her vibrant energy. 

And the moment that the ball would hit the pins never came. The grumpy expression on Aquaria’s face was kinda hilarious, and when she realized Vixen was smirking, looking at her, her own arms crossed and pouting at her results. She rolled her eyes. 

‘’I’m sorry, it’s just funny that you suck at it,’’ Vixen mumbled, trying not to laugh.

‘’You meanie!’’ Aquaria pouted, while the pins were being regrouped. ‘’I’m trying, Vix.’’ 

Vixen blushed when she heard Aquaria calling her this. Somehow, she became soft with that, and with Aquaria in general: ‘’I’m sorry! Hey, you can have another try,’’ she comforted, placing a lock of Aquaria’s blonde hair behind her ear.  
Somehow, she could feel safe flirting with her, and being sweet. Probably because Aquaria made her feel safe before, and she wanted to do the same thing for her. Vixen didn’t used to do that, but with Aquaria, somehow she felt the need to make her smile - and blush, as she was doing at that moment.

In Aquaria’s second try, Vixen led her again. But this time she instructed her, making her throw the ball again. Aquaria took down five pins, that never would be too much for Vixen, but she got surprised when the blonde yelled and covered her mouth, gagged.

‘’I made it!’

Vixen was proud of her, but didn’t want to ruin Aquaria’s mood, she would never kill her smiley face. Aquaria’s smile was the prettiest thing in the world, and the way her eyes closed when she did it could further prove that fact. 

‘’I know you think it’s not too much, and they say I’m cocky…’’

‘’You know I know you think I'm cocky.’’

‘’What the fuck this is so random, but it’s so funny! Your turn, cocky bitch’’ Aquaria provoked, making Vixen think about why even her provocations were so nice.

She grabbed one ball, it was a honor question now. She didn’t care that much about bowling at all, but somehow it was like she needed to make Aquaria proud of her, as she unintentionally was feeling for her. 

With all her confidence, she dropped the ball, biting her lip as it was rolling. Vixen’s parents used to take her bowling every birthday, and she got some skills from how much her mom loved it, and she taught her well. That moment reminded her of old times, warm times, that reminded her of happiness - what she weirdly was feeling in that moment.

Aquaria gasped when she saw Vixen hit seven pins on her first play. She ran to hug Vixen from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek. ‘’You can do it!’’

That made her blush a lot. She smiled, trying to not seem upset with that - because she liked what Aquaria did, but was still surprised and amazed with that. Aquaria whispered, ‘’It’s okay, do your next try,’’ in her ear, and everything suddenly seemed to be alright. 

Again, she rolled the ball. But the confidence she needed for that play was Aquaria: her ocean blue eyes looking at her with a lovely cheerful expression, and her perfect smile. She was everything she needed; just like the previous incident at the café, they were a team.

When she took down the remaining two pins, the witty, blonde girl ran in her direction, hugging her. She stroked her soft hair, and Aquaria’s hands were interlaced around her neck.

‘’Yes, Vixen, you’re the number one!’’

Vixen didn’t want to lose time. She held Aquaria’s chin, and kissed her softly. She decided to not fight with what she wanted, and live her life instead of worrying. And doing that felt so good, because the feeling of kissing Aquaria couldn’t be explained. 

And even though she thought she could predict what was going to happen, Aquaria was so unpredictable. She liked that, and hopefully they would stay like this: unpredictable and different from all the things Vixen had experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I took a long time for updating and for writing shit in general, I'M SO SORRY :(((. School got back and it literally killed all my creativity, and I got a huge ass creative block. It's still hard to write, and I didn't putted all of me on this chapter bc I was tired so I apologize again, because I wish I did better.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @ artificialmillie for proof reading this, they're amazing, send them love!!!! Hope you enjoy x.


End file.
